


The ocean I want to drown into or Smile

by GreenSerpent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile and his surprise as he saw the sea for the first time will be forever engraved in my mind and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ocean I want to drown into or Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and a bit different from the previous ones I posted. Wrote after I thought too much about it on the bus and at a literature class. Enjoy.

    His smile and his surprise as he saw the sea for the first time will be forever engraved in my mind and soul.  
    We met at the library I work because I have nothing better to do in my afternoons. Everyday, he goes there after school, just to read. While I sat behind a desk, I observed him from afar, sit on a table, enjoying a book about whatever. One day, he met my gaze and blushed a bit. It wasn’t long after that we started talking.  
    Armin is a frail, pale, blonde and blue-eyed guy one year younger than me. He smiled a lot as he told me how he loved books, since they could take him to new places or even places he would once visit. To me, he was an interesting guy who knew a lot about lots of things, but he was more than that, he had something I didn’t: a dream. I didn’t have any goal in life and seeing that guy so enthusiastic saying that he had a dream made me both jealous and happy for him.  
    His dream was to become a biologist. He would go to college as soon as he finished high school. He told me he had and specific interest in the ocean creatures. He showed me books that the library had about the theme. I had never imagined they had those. He showed me the weirdest kind of fishes and the colorful coral reefs in the Pacific. He had this bright and beautiful smile while he talked about those and I think that was when I finally realized I was in love.  
    Being in love with him and admiring him as much as I do made me want to live again and find something to fight for, but first I would do something to thank him, even if he didn’t know that he had affected me. He once had told me that, even though he loved the ocean, he had never even been to the beach. He told it was okay, because certainly one they he would go there and play like a little kid. He had this sad smile saying this. I loved his smile the most and I didn’t want to see it like that, I wanted the bright, happy one.  
    One day I asked him if he was free over the weekend and he said he was. I begged my dad to let me use his car for a weekend and, somehow, he let me. I then booked a hotel room and picked up Armin early on a saturday morning. He was confused and asked me countless times where we were going, but I told him it was a surprise. He was excited though, I could see. He loved learning new things and he told me it was like going on an exploration trip, since he didn’t know any of the places we passed on the road. He kept looking everything through his window and his hair was a whole mess because of the wind. He looked beautiful, I thought.  
    When we arrived the shore, he couldn’t believe it. He was shocked. He looked at me and asked if I was serious.  
  
-    Did you really brought me here, Eren? I… can’t believe it!  


    He got out of the car, took his shoes off and went running on the sand until he arrived the water. He had told me he would play like a kid and so he did, without caring if any of the passersby would laugh at him. I joined him after a good observation of his actions. He was the cutest thing on earth. He showed me some shells he managed to find and told me, surprised, that the wet sand on his feet felt weird, but good. We splashed water around and got completely wet. It was fun, it was like feeling at home.  
We played till it started to get dark. He sat by my side, both of us really tired, and we watched the sunset. He looked at me, his eyes were glowing and his hair was pure gold under that orange light. Armin was indeed beautiful and I loved everything about him, I was sure.  
  
-    Eren, thank you so much for this.  
  
   At that moment, I realized he was like the ocean he loved so much. His hair was like the sun that met the water, which was his eyes, in the horizon. And I wanted to drown in him. I saw a tear coming out of his eye and, on a whim, I kissed it, interrupting it’s flow on his cheek. It was salty like the water in front of us. He really was the ocean. He looked at me, blushing at first, but then he smiled, the one smile I loved the most. I took his hand and he rested his head on my shoulder. If he was there, life could be great.  
When we met, I was a dull teenager who just finished school and didn’t know what to do. I still don’t know what to do, though, but he gives me the courage to find and pursue my dreams, whatever they come to be. I’m sure I’ll find my path and it will be thanks to him. And I hope I make him as happy in the future as I made him that day.  



End file.
